


【TSN/ME/DE】夺取汝爱

by ChillyIsland



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Civil War AU, Daniel is a control freak, Dark!Daniel, M/M, Mark死亡预警, Read the tags please, 丹总成为最终赢家, 内战AU, 很黑的丹总
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: Mark devoted to the war. It’s his commitment to his country, and to the love of his life, Eduardo.After months of waiting, Eduardo got some bad news. Mark is dead.This changed his life forever. Until a man, Daniel, called himself Mark’s best army comrade came along.内战AU，ME已婚，丹总趁虚而入（？）最终喜提花朵一枚。⚠️Mark死亡预警！这是一篇很黑的丹总慎入慎入慎入！标了预警，那么接下来您的一切选择包括继续阅读完全出于自愿，与作者无关。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, J. Daniel Atlas/Eduardo Saverin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	【TSN/ME/DE】夺取汝爱

——————————正文——————————

不

当穿着军装的人敲开了加州南大街五十七号房门的时候，Eduardo看着面前三位陌生的军人捂住了嘴。

不

房屋的主人，Eduardo Saverin的脸色在一瞬间变得苍白，他失神地看着站在最前面的少尉，对方手中庄重地捧着一个蒙了黑布的盒子。

少尉面色肃穆地摇摇头，适当流露出一点哀伤说，很抱歉，先生。

不

Eduardo死死扣住门框，直到指关节都发了白，他才缓缓开口：“Estão na porta errada【葡语，你们找错门了】”

军官困惑地眨眨眼，“por favor【西语，抱歉】……ah…”

屋主深吸了一口气，勉强克制住自己尖叫的冲动：“我说，你们找错门了。”

“很抱歉先生……”

“你们找错门了！”

“Sarge.Zuckerberg在战争中表现地十分出色……事实上他才要升任中士…我是他的指挥官…”

“No……This isn't real……”

“我们未能发现尸体…但同行的士兵发现了他的狗牌，上面浸满了血液……我们将它放在了这个盒子里，连同中士的遗物。”

“Liar！”

Eduardo愤怒地说：“你们说没有找到尸体——那不是遗物！先生，你不能拿美国士兵的荣誉玩笑！”

三位军人只是沉默地看着这位年轻的遗孀从失魂落魄、愤怒到崩溃大哭，而他们所能做的，只有一遍遍重复着，我们很抱歉。

…………

战争迎来了尾声，北方联邦军以摧枯拉朽之势夺取了一座座城市、逐渐击垮了南部联盟。

而在积年累月的战火背景下，疲惫的人们需要一些能够取得心灵慰藉的事情。因此，一位战争英雄，理应有一个庄严肃穆的葬礼。

他们在林荫道旁边的古老庄园进行了Mark生命的终曲。棺木被漆成浓厚的黑色，而里面仅仅放了一枚狗牌。

作为Mark的配偶，Eduardo会在葬礼上致辞。

当听到牧师的话，Eduardo麻木地起身。他身上的黑西装被细密的雨滴打湿，身边穿着军装的人无数次想要替他撑起伞，却被一一拒绝。

他走到墓碑之前，茫然地瞪大了双眼看着洁白的大理石。那上面刻着他丈夫的名字，生卒年月，入伍时间，以及两行简短的拉丁字母。

The Heart of Hearts  
R.I.P

彷佛过了一个世纪那么久，他才堪称惊奇地听见，原来是自己的声音在说话。

“……我的丈夫……Mark是一位优秀的军人，更是我终身的伴侣……”

“他为了保护国家走上了战场……而现在，他的国家选择将他遗忘……甚至连尸体……”

他哽住了。  
滚烫的泪水堵住了Eduardo的喉咙，令他无法再说出一句话。最终，Mark的指挥官，那个为他带来盒子的少尉将Eduardo扶了下去。

当Eduardo再度回到他与Mark的家中，已经到了傍晚。曾经充满了美好与温暖回忆的地方，现在仿若地狱。每一处都在提醒Eduardo斯人已逝的事实。

餐桌上红白格子的桌布是他与Mark一起选的；墙壁上挂着他们的合照，那是Mark走之前坚持带他去照下来的，可当时他并没有想到……；甚至他们卧室的枕头上，Eduardo依旧恍惚觉得还残留着Mark身上的气味，尽管对方已经离开了数月，并且，永远离开了。

Mark，Mark……

他痛苦地躺在床上，将头深深埋入枕头，彷佛这样对方就还不曾离开，好像Mark只是出去买杂货，下一秒就会推开大门走进来。

于是他坐起来抱着膝盖，他呆呆地望着门口，每一次的风吹，哪怕是最细微的树枝拍打玻璃的声音，都能让Eduardo燃起一丝希望。他迫切地盯着门口，祈求着上帝下一秒让他的丈夫推开门，身上穿着破旧沾满灰尘的天蓝色长裤，踏着黑色的皮靴进来。

就这样，他深深陷入了一次次被给予希望然后被毫不留情剥夺的绝望折磨中，直到深夜降临。

当最后一丝灯光消失在大街两旁，Eduardo终于疲惫地仰起头。他仍维持着双手抱膝的姿势，长时间固定的身体让血液循环变得微弱，他的双手已经麻木，膝盖开始刺痛；但没有什么比得上他内心的痛苦。

没有什么能够比得上，失去自己的终身伴侣，带来深入骨血的痛楚。

他闭上眼，脑海中开始闪现Mark在离家前他们最后一次交流。他们在争吵，Eduardo埋怨Mark还不曾与他商量便参加了军队，而Mark则反驳他必须要去，这是他对这个家的承诺。

“隔壁的两个男孩刚刚成年，因为无法通过体检而选择了自杀——wardo，我必须去，你知道的。我们没有选择。”

Mark必须去。这是他对自己钟爱的国家所尽的责任，更是出于对Eduardo的保护。如果他们两个人都安稳地坐在家中，那么在邻居谴责的眼光投来之前，内心的良知会先将他们折磨致死。

Mark太了解他的伴侣。如果他不去参军，Eduardo迟早会报名。

而Eduardo——他的内心对这一点无比清楚，只是当时他幼稚地选择拒绝接受。“永远都有选择的Mark——你只是不愿去考虑！你甚至都没有告诉我什么时候去参加的体检，而我不得不从别人口中得知这个消息！如果不是军队里的人来通知，你是不是打算走之前才告诉我？！”

他们不欢而散，Eduardo说出的最后一句话是，见你的鬼去吧，混蛋。

而现在，当回忆犹如滚烫的岩浆在心头翻涌，Eduardo感到一阵出离的愤怒。他开始埋怨Mark，他不明白对方为什么一定坚持要去。他不懂，不懂为什么。

这位沉湎于愤怒与悲伤的遗孀还没有意识到，年轻人上战场，有时是因为他们不得不去，有时是因为他们想去。但是，他们永远觉得，他们应该去。千百年悲哀的、错综复杂的人类历史让他们误认为拿起武器便是勇敢，放下武器便是怯懦。

在几乎要燃烧至头脑的愤怒过后，巨大的悔恨淹没了Eduardo的内心。如果当初他坚持，如果他哭着哀求对方，那么也许Mark会留下来；最起码，如果他选择与Mark一起参军……

但Eduardo内心深处有一个声音在告诉他，一切不会有什么不同。Mark不会为了他而改变自己的决定——

因为他爱他。

他不知道自己维持这样的姿势坐了多久，但当他终于意识到一些事情，Eduardo急促地跳下床，甚至顾不上穿鞋向客厅奔去。

当他再次返回卧室，他的手里多了一把枪。

一把左轮手枪。那是他丈夫的配枪，上面甚至刻有对方的编号。

他颤抖地举起手枪，缓慢地翻转过来对准自己。他闭上眼，任由泪水顺着脸颊滑落，脸上却露出了笑容。

很快，他想，很快他就能与自己的爱人再度重逢。

……………

然而最终，Eduardo也没有扣下扳机。他想起了Mark的指挥官今天对他说的话。

我们未能找到尸体。

就是这样一句话为他燃起了希望。Eduardo没有放下期待。他听说过这样的故事，失踪许久被判定死亡的士兵经过多年辗转最终回到家乡，看着同样面带风霜的爱人，最终紧紧相拥。奥德赛、尤利塞斯……

尽管这一切听上去太过美好，并且多半只存在于神话中，Eduardo依旧不愿放弃。

他不会放弃Mark。

**********************************************  
在Eduardo的隔壁住了一对善良的老夫妻。他们未能拥有属于自己的孩子，因此两人将住在一旁的这对伴侣视作己出，尽管Mark看上去冷漠又不通人情，没有人能拒绝热情的巴西青年那一口软绵绵的英语，与温柔的棕色眼眸。

当他们听说发生的不幸后，善良的老妇人第一时间登门拜访。他们准备了烤好的饼干、热茶与咖啡，贴心地带上了手帕以防对方的眼泪突然失控。然而，当Eduardo一脸平静地打开门，甚至面带微笑迎接这对夫妇，他们开始对这位丧偶的青年如此快速恢复过来有些疑惑。

老妇温和地拉住巴西青年的手，安抚般轻轻拍打着Eduardo的背，一遍遍告诉他这没什么。最终，在对方犹如家人般的关怀下，Eduardo终于放弃了强撑起的微笑。他颓唐地向沙发靠去双手掩面，滚烫的泪水顺着指缝流了下来。

年长的老人绅士地离开，留下年迈的女士温柔地搂过Eduardo，轻拍着他的肩膀：“没事的孩子…嘘，一切都会过去的。”

他泣不成声。

最后，当Eduardo的情绪最终平稳了一些，好心的女人握着他的手建议：“下一次……也许周日你愿意加入我们一起去教堂，我的孩子？上帝会治愈你内心的伤疤，尽管那会花上一段时间。”

Eduardo勉强笑笑，说他会考虑的。然后，他礼貌地将老人送到门口，看着他们离开。

上帝会治愈他的伤疤。

但上帝如果真的存在，那他为什么要把Mark夺走？

Eduardo嘲讽地咧开嘴，转身回到家中。他拉上所有的窗帘，不开灯也不休息，从早到晚，他只是坐在沙发上，愣愣地抚摸着他与丈夫唯一一张合照。

然而，当周日到来的时候，Eduardo不知道受到何种驱动，最终选择打开大门走向教堂的方向。

他没有告诉任何人，依旧穿着一身低调的黑西装；他站在哥特式的建筑面前，看着厚重的云沉甸甸压在高耸的塔尖；他推开沉重的大门走进圣地，然后选择最角落的座位。

Eduardo茫然地瞪大了双眼，看着教堂的内部结构。斑斓的彩绘玻璃窗上印着圣经中某一章节的故事，牧师高亢清晰的布告在他的耳中听上去像是各种无意义的音节。

在冗长的祷告结束后，Eduardo依旧安静地留在原地。当所有人都离开，他起身进入了那个狭窄的忏悔室。

“我的孩子，任何时候只要你愿意，都可以向主祈祷。”

鬓发灰白的牧师温和地坐在另一端，手中握着十字架。

Eduardo保持着沉默。十分钟，二十分钟，一个小时……

牧师依旧耐心地坐在祷告室中，直到他意外地听到另一边传来撕心裂肺的哭声。

Eduardo哭得像个孩子，铺天盖地的哀伤似乎淹没了整个小小的空间。他的啜泣声回荡在教堂，而牧师只能叹了口气，温和地拉过Eduardo的手，念起了圣经上的内容。

主啊，帮帮他。牧师暗暗在心中悲悯地向上帝祈祷，希望他能安抚这个迷失痛怮的灵魂。

教堂的正中央，十字架上的人平静地看着坛下众生。

…………

Eduardo在黄昏到来的时候离开了教堂。他失魂落魄地向家的方向走去——再将那里称为家似乎不妥当，只有他一个人的地方，跟旅馆没什么两样。

他来到家门口的狭窄小巷中，这里同往日一样安静，连行人都寥寥。然而也许是Eduardo太过分心，以至于直到撞上了别人他才狼狈地想要道歉。

一个声音抢在了前面：“天啊——很抱歉，先生。不过既然我们已经遇上……请问，您知道五十七号房在哪里吗？”

Eduardo抬起头，撞入了一片深沉的钴蓝色中。

他怔怔地看着眼前的人，直到对方的表情从微笑变得迷惑。在他意识到之前，Eduardo已经伸出手紧紧攥着他的衣袖。

“Mark……”

Eduardo喃喃地开口，似乎不敢相信一般凑上前去，深深凝视着眼前的人：“Mark……你回来了，我知道你一定会回来……”

面前的人简直与Mark长得一模一样，除了脸上比起离家的时候多了些胡茬，头发蓄得更长了一些——巨大的喜悦涌上Eduardo的内心，他握得更紧了一些，生怕眼前的人消失。

“噢，天呐……”

陌生人深深吸了一口气：“你一定是Eduardo，Eduardo Saverin先生……很抱歉，我并不知道——”

“well，尽管这一切很难解释，而我再次对此感到抱歉……Saverin先生，我并不是您的丈夫。”

长着熟悉面容的陌生人彬彬有礼地开口，他甚至眼疾手快地扶住Eduardo的胳膊：“我叫Daniel，Daniel Atlas，是Mark在军队中的战友……我们也是彼此最忠诚的朋友，最后一次战斗中，我们在同一个小队。”

Eduardo困惑地眨眨眼，依旧沉溺在那片蓝眼睛中不愿醒来，他的大脑从未如此迟钝过：“Mark？”

“不，先生，我理解这一切对您来说十分难以接受……”

Daniel的眼神变得柔和，不着痕迹地落在巴西青年的身上：“让我先送你回家好吗？我想熟悉的地方也许能够帮助您更好接受这一切。”

Eduardo的大脑始终保持混沌的状态，他甚至不知道自己如何带一个陌生人回到了家中——他甚至不能确认眼前究竟是不是他的Mark。

钴蓝色眼睛的主人坐在一侧，平静温和地向迷茫的巴西青年讲述。

“Mark与我是一个连队的战友……我理解你的想法，许多人第一眼都认为我们是兄弟，事实上连第一次见面我都迷惑了……但这并没有影响到我们之间的关系。”

“我跟Mark——我们很快就变得有默契，他简直像我的孪生兄弟……我们几乎做什么都一起，事实上，就像我刚才说的，最后一次战役我们也在一个小队中……Mark被派去摧毁敌人的一个堡垒，我负责掩护他……而我也是最后一个见到Mark的人。”

最后一句话重新点燃了Eduardo心中的期望。他根本顾不上其他，急切地扑上去抓住Daniel的手臂直到指尖泛起了白色。如此大力的抓握足以让任何人感到不适，然而Daniel只是平静地、深深地看着面前激动的人。

“你是…是最后一个见到Mark的！”  
Eduardo的呼吸加速，他的心脏仿佛要跳出胸膛，紧紧盯着对面那张熟悉的脸，生怕错过任何一个表情：“Mark…Mark他在哪？他的指挥官说他…失踪了，你最后一次见到他是在哪里？他没有，没有死在战场上是不是？！”

Daniel的脸上适时泛起一种柔和的、几乎称得上爱伤的表情，他的目光中带着怜悯看着焦急等待一个回答的Eduardo，最终伸出一只手托住对方，慢慢地说：“Saverin先生…Eduardo，我可以这样叫你吗？”

“我知道这一切对你来说很难接受，并且说出来之后你不会感谢我。但是，Mark是我最忠诚的朋友，在上战场之前我答应过他，如果出现什么意外，我会照顾你。”

“很抱歉，Mark并没有失踪。他确实…死在战场上。”

Eduardo的心跳停了一秒。他的瞳孔瞬间紧缩，全身的血液似乎都停止了流动。一阵阵冷意顺着手脚攀附上来，最终直达心间。他麻木地看着对面人的嘴唇一张一合。

“这对我们所有人来说都是一个噩耗，而我不希望让你不断在期待与绝望中承受折磨。”

“Mark死在了战场上…敌方的炮弹恰好落在他所处的沟壕，而我就在离他五米远的地方，在两天前我才刚能离开医院，就希望来找到你。”

“您的丈夫……Mark是一位英勇的战士。在炮弹落下的前一刻他依然在执行任务……我亲眼看着他，直到生命的最后一刻。”

“我们没能带回尸体，因为他……”

Eduardo的心彻底死了。

我们没能带回尸体……呵，当然了。炮弹落在一个人的身上，谁还能期望能有尸体留下？因为什么？因为Mark被炸了粉碎？

……

真奇怪，为什么这个人还在这里？还在他与Mark的家中？为什么他要让他进来？

……

“Atlas先生。”

Eduardo的语气是前所未有的冰冷，而他自己甚至不知道，“我想请你离开了。你知道，我还有事情要忙。”

这样的话听上去粗鲁又无礼，尤其是对面人还是Mark的好友，并且为他带来了消息……但现在Eduardo没心情考虑这一切。

而Daniel，他带着几分理解的神色深深望向Eduardo，随后彬彬有礼地起身：“日安，Saverin先生。”

他走到门口，忽然转过身说：“我会再来拜访的……Eduardo，很抱歉，对于发生的这一切。”

当门再度合上，屋内唯一的光也随之消失。

…………

Eduardo在家中整整坐了两天。他不吃东西，也不去休息。当他最终舔舔干裂的嘴唇站起来，Eduardo向药房走去。

周围的邻里对他的遭遇早就一清二楚，因此当Eduardo来到大街上，四周投来了怜悯的目光。药剂师带着叹息看了看眼前面色苍白瘦削的青年，摇摇头开出了他所需要的大剂量镇静药剂，期望这能帮助巴西青年获得更好的休息。

Eduardo，他像一具行尸走肉，甚至不知道自己如何回到的家中。

他倒出一杯酒，将全部的药片一股脑塞入口中，然后用烈酒送服。

很快，Eduardo在失去意识之前想，很快，在亡者的天堂，他就会再度与爱人重逢。

Mark，请你慢慢走……等一等我。他在心中轻轻呼唤。

药剂发挥作用的时间比他想象的要短太多，不然他为什么会现在已经看到Mark了？Eduardo有些迷茫地想，他的视线开始模糊，Mark的头发变长了…甚至脸上还多了胡茬……他不记得Mark的脸有这么尖削，也许是太久不见……

他看着“Mark”急忙地向自己冲来，把他抱起来不断叫着他的名字。

“Eduardo——Edu！”

铺天盖地的眩晕感传来，他最终合上了眼睛。

**********************************************

当Eduardo再度清醒，睁开眼睛的一瞬间，他便坠入一片钴蓝色中。

Mark……

他想要开口，然而干裂的嗓子让他无法出声。

好在，身边的人注意到情况迅速将他扶起，适时递过来一杯水。苦涩的味道让Eduardo迅速清醒了一些。

“老天…这是什么？”

“杜兰医生的药，能够帮助你恢复一些精神。”

熟悉的声音传来令Eduardo抬起头。而一旁钴蓝色眼睛的主人眼看着面色苍白的青年眼中，光辉逝去，从明亮瞬间转为黯淡。

无论外表如何相像，Eduardo永远不会弄混他的丈夫与其他人。永远不会。

“Atlas先生——”

Eduardo不自觉舔舔嘴唇，药汤的苦味依然残留着，他想问对方为什么出现在自己家中，但随后刺目的白色提醒着他，现在自己身处医院。

然而对方率先开口打断了他。

“你在做什么？”  
Daniel的语气听上去十分严厉，毫不客气地指责他：“大量的安定类药剂，与酒精共同服用——你想要杀死自己吗？”

“回答我，Eduardo，告诉我你没有那么愚蠢。”

Daniel此刻压在Eduardo上方，深邃的双眼牢牢盯着青年，他的手按在病床两边的栏杆上，带来极大的压迫感，更别提脸上那副称得上可怕的表情。

但这一切丝毫吓不倒Eduardo。他对这张脸再熟悉不过，如果此刻有任何情绪，那也绝不是恐惧，更多是…怀念与哀伤。

“先生，我是一个成年人，更是自由的联邦公民。我完全有能力对自己的后果负责。并且，如果我的记忆还算清晰，我倒想问问，为什么你会出现在我家——在我本人不知情的情况下，强行闯入？”

巴西青年高高地扬起一边眉毛，平静地注视着对方。

“是吗，在我看来你此刻的行为更像是一个孩子。”  
Daniel不客气地说，他退了回去，坐在病床旁边的椅子上：“我在门口站了半天，并没有人来应答，而住在你隔壁的一对老夫妻告诉我你已经两天没有出门了——当我进入你的房间，你整个人的意识已经不清醒。医生能把你救回来简直是奇迹，除了我你更应该感谢上帝！”

“感谢？”  
Eduardo不可思议地看着对方，“你在期待我感激你救我一命吗？告诉我Atlas先生，如果你的理智还有半分存在，你觉得我会感激你打乱我的计划？”

“什么计划？杀死你自己？”

昔日的军人尖刻地反驳，“我以为——我以为你会像个大人那样，至少更加成熟，尤其是在——”

说到这，他生生停下，怀着对死者最大的尊敬没有说出那个名字。

“先生，容我再提醒你一遍，你跟我毫无关系。并且，除非你打算每时每刻出现在我身边，这显然是不可能的，不然我还会继续。”

Daniel阴沉着脸看着面前倔强的青年，他用食指与拇指按压着眉心：“Eduardo·Saverin，你知道自己此刻听上去像个浑球吗。”

“那同样与你无关。”

Eduardo扬起脑袋针锋相对，出乎意料，对面的军人没有继续与他争吵，而是平静下来，直直地看着他。

“如你所说，你完全有权利决定自己的命运，这与我毫无关系。但是，Mark托付给我的事情我一定会履行，这是军人的荣誉。所以在你进行任何下一步的举动之前，我希望你能认真听我说完，好吗Saverin先生。”

…………

“像我之前所说——Mark与我是生死之交，我们互相救过对方的性命，对彼此了如指掌……”

“在每一次上战场之前，我们都会与彼此约定好，如果发生了什么意外，会照顾对方的家人。”

“最后一次战役的前夜，Mark找到了我……他就像有什么预感一样……总之他对我说，'Eduardo·Saverin，我的丈夫，是我此生的挚爱，也是我在世界上唯一还在乎的人。如果明天…如果我出现了任何状况，Daniel，我希望你能找到他，并替我照顾他。让他好好地活下去，好吗？'，之后，他告诉了我你们的住址。”

“现在，Eduardo……告诉我你改变自己的主意了。”

Daniel紧紧盯着对方，不肯放过任何一丝面部表情。Eduardo的胸口开始发闷，他痛苦地想象着说出这些话的Mark，他为什么要这么说，难道那时候他已经知道自己无法返程？……他为什么要抛下自己？

最终，他紧紧闭上眼开口：“你不明白……我想跟Mark在一起，我想见到他！你不明白那种感受！失去你的家人…失去你最爱的人。”

Daniel的表情变了，变得难以捉摸，阴沉又凝重。然而最后，他只是深深地看了一眼巴西青年：“是的，我不能明白。很抱歉，我是个孤儿，从小在街头上长大…每天我向上帝祈祷的内容是让我在垃圾桶里能找到一点食物——填饱肚子对于我来说是奢望。”

Eduardo愣住了，他开始坐卧不安，内疚一阵阵涌上来，而对面的人仍在继续：“……但Mark对我来说就像兄弟一样，所以你并不是唯一对此感到心痛的人。”

“好好休息。”

说完，Daniel起身头也不回地推门离去。

**********************************************

Eduardo再也没有入睡。他放空了脑袋靠在床头，直勾勾地盯着天花板。

一直以来他总认为，在两个人中他是比较会处理关系的那一个，而不是像Mark那样总是冷脸待人，但是现在…

现在，也许是Mark最重要的朋友被他伤害到了。他不止伤害了对方，也在伤害自己。而Mark……Mark对他最后的要求，是让他好好地生活下去。

这又怎么可能呢？

Eduardo痛苦地掩住自己的脸，在药效发挥作用、昏睡感袭来之前，他想，Mark，你这个混蛋……

当Eduardo醒过来时，Daniel依然坐在旁边。他的手中拿着一副扑克牌把玩，令人缭乱的花样不断变幻，而在他的膝头还摊着一本书。

“咳咳……”

Eduardo不自然地坐起来，在发现对方不知道是沉浸在书中还是压根不想搭理他之后，他只好硬着头皮开口：“嗨，Daniel……”

“Saverin先生，”

对方终于抬起头，好整以暇地看着他。天哪，Eduardo在心中轻轻地想，他一定是故意的…叫自己的姓氏。这点倒是跟Mark一样，总是想扳回一局，从来不肯吃亏。也许是性格让他们成为好友的。

这样想着，他继续说：“听着，很抱歉我之前说的那些话……我不是，不是有意那样说的。我从来不想伤害任何人……你能原谅我吗，Daniel？”

军人叹了口气，利落得像变魔术一样，一个手势就将扑克牌收起来，他随后合上书说：“那没关系——老实说，我根本不在意。我已经习惯了……但是我还需要确定一点，”

Daniel说完紧紧盯着青年，他的眼神十分具有侵略性，看上去让人不自觉想要遵从，屈服：“告诉我，你改变自己的主意了。”

Eduardo犹豫了。但最终，他似乎想到了什么，低垂下脑袋：“是的。是的我改变主意了。”

“不再试图吞下各类足以致命的药片了？”

“……不。”

“也不会再产生任何伤害自己的想法，比如故意跑到大街上等着汽车飞驰而来，或是一把火烧了自己的房子之类的。”

“老天——Daniel！”

Eduardo无奈地看着对方，没有错过Daniel眼中一闪而过的促狭：“不，我不会再尝试任何方式自杀了。我是认真的，你可以相信我。”

Daniel耸耸肩：“只是确认一下……好了，Eduardo——”他看了看对方手上插着的针头：“医生说没有什么大碍的话今晚你就可以回家了。我会送你回去，好吗？”

不等Eduardo拒绝，他利落地站起身点点头，离开了。身上那股强烈的控制欲简直与Mark相差无几。

但Eduardo是认真的。无论如何，他已经放下伤害自己的念头，并且，他会尽全部的努力，就像Daniel转达的那样，好好地活下去。

毕竟，那是Mark对他提出最后的要求了。

Daniel如约前来，带着他离开医院并送他回家。在路上，他认真地看着Eduardo：“你需要多吃点东西了——上一次进食是什么时候？你现在看上去简直，嗯，我见过田地里的玉米杆都比你强壮。”

Eduardo想要反驳，但无力地发现Daniel是对的。Daniel作为男性看上去已经十分精瘦，而他尽管要高一些，站在Daniel旁边依然有一种瘦弱的感觉。

当他们来到门口，Eduardo惊讶地发现，自己家的门看上去毫发无伤。Daniel的观察力十分敏锐，他漫不经心地说：“噢别担心，那只是一点小把戏——我告诉你，在街头上长大的好处之一，就是学会各种手艺？”

“包括在没有钥匙的情况下开锁？”  
Eduardo半开玩笑地进入大门，他转过身犹豫了一下，“Daniel……我不想显得无礼，但你住在哪里呢，现在已经不早了……”

“桥洞。”

Daniel一本正经地回答，看着Eduardo震惊的脸色后才满意地笑笑：“不，我开玩笑的——老兵之家，政府刚刚开设，专门收留我们这样的退伍军人。”

“可是，可是你以后……”  
Eduardo犹豫地询问，但对方看上去毫不在意的样子：“以后的事情没人知道——也许会有人给我们安排个工作，去修筑些大坝、铁路什么的，也许我会回到街头，别在意。”

Daniel挥挥手，然而这并不能消减Eduardo的担忧。他听别的人说起过那个地方，老兵之家除了名字外半点没有家的感觉，那里的设施简陋、环境恶劣，甚至连三餐都无法保证。

电光火石之间，他下定了决心：“留下来吧Daniel——留在这里。房子很大，有很多房间。”

“什么？”  
Daniel惊奇地眨眨眼，但Eduardo认真地继续说：“我说真的，留下来。我不能让你回到那样的地方，尤其是在你为我，为我们做了这么多之后……留下来。”

“不，谢谢你的好意，Eduardo，但我不能这样做。”  
Daniel彬彬有礼地谢绝：“我能养活自己，并且这对你来说并不是什么好事。人们会开始说一些不好的——”

“说什么？说战争上的英雄不该受到这样的待遇？”Eduardo扬起眉毛打断：“别傻了，我又不是个姑娘——没人会侮辱一个军人的名誉。”

他轻声说道，看着Daniel仍然紧皱的眉头笑了：“别想太多，我相信Mark如果在这里也会做同样的事。”

提起这个名字，Eduardo的笑容暗淡了不少，但他很快振作起来：“何况，我会向你收租的。我可是个慷慨的房东。”

Daniel终于露出一丝微笑。他踏上台阶，跟在Eduardo身后来到了客房。

**********************************************

Eduardo尽全力让Daniel在这里住得舒心。他将房子收拾得干净利落，并且每天准备好吃的——他甚至做了巴西炖菜、烤牛肉、土豆泥等等。原先这一切是为Mark准备的，他知道军队的生活有多艰苦。

并且，Eduardo逐渐意识到，虽然他总认为自己在照顾Daniel，但事实也许是相反。Daniel是个很优秀的人，在生活方方面面。他会帮助Eduardo处理许多家中的事物，并且经验异常丰富；他会监督Eduardo的健康状况，用各种方式让自己尽量多吃些东西，按时调理身体；他总是能注意到Eduardo的情绪变化，然后采取相应的措施，比如说一些军队中发生的趣事，或是变几个魔术逗他开心。

而更多的时候，在夜幕降临，他会坐在落地灯旁的沙发上，跟Eduardo聊Mark。

他告诉Eduardo他们在军队中相处的生活，Mark刚开始训练有多么不适应，后来又是如何快速上手，甚至连连升职；他告诉他Mark有多聪明，很快就被予以重任并且出色地完成了任务；他告诉他，Mark几乎每天都会坐在灯光下写信，当然，都是给Eduardo的，但因为战争以及交通等原因，有些可能到的并不是那么及时。

“你知道信件的内容吗？”  
Eduardo急切地望着对方，他一封也没有收到。

“不，”  
Daniel奇怪地看了他一眼，然后想起了什么温和地说：“你知道在战场上有多么难，也许送信的人出现了意外，或是地址模糊之类的……而我们能有功夫写信的时间并不多。尽管是好友，我也不会看你们的私人信件的。”

Eduardo有些失望。他寄出了许多封信，不知道Mark有没有收到过？他只是太想念Mark了。

这时候，Daniel就会体贴地上前用军中发生的趣事转移他的注意力。

Eduardo的生活逐渐有了起色——唯一的不方便来自于邻居。许多人在看到Daniel出入于五十七号房都会露出惊异的表情，随后热情地冲上来恭喜Eduardo，他的丈夫居然活着回来了。

“不，”  
每一次，Eduardo都得费力解释，“不…这是Daniel，他是Mark的好友，战友……他们并不是一个人，也不是亲戚……”

大多数人听了之后都会露出迷惑的表情：“噢，可是他们简直一模一样。”

是啊，Eduardo最后只剩下了无奈，期待着人们抓紧适应这一切。就像他，他现在已经适应了一样。

Daniel是个很好的同伴，Eduardo现在能明白为什么他的丈夫会选择这样一位人作为忠诚的好友。

他一直这样坚信着，直到一个周六的下午，他从市场回来的路上遇见了另一个人。

Eduardo抱着两个满满当当的棕色纸袋，里面装有番茄、土豆、胡萝卜、笋瓜、玉米粉、牛排与鸡胸肉……

很遗憾，Daniel并不是十全十美的，比如他对做饭一窍不通。这让Eduardo感到很开心，他不能让Daniel承包一切，何况他总是很乐意做饭。

糟糕。当他刚刚走到离家还有两个街道的地方，其中一个纸袋破裂开来。圆嘟嘟的土豆与一根根芹菜散落了满地，而Eduardo不得不费力地一手抱着另一个袋子、一手费力地去够。

就在这时，一个金发的身影出现在视线里：“需要帮忙吗，先生？”

不等Eduardo回答，高大的金发男人已经蹲下来，迅速地帮他捡起来滚落的食材。

“噢，谢谢您先生！天哪……我真是笨手笨脚——”

Eduardo抬起头，在接触到对方的一瞬间有些怔愣。金发男人身上穿着军装，肩袖处带着花翎，胸前还带着勋章。Eduardo勉强从上面辨认出，上面有石河会战的标示。

田纳西州，他的呼吸变得急促，那是他丈夫所服役的地方，石河……那正是Mark为之奉献出自己的战斗。

“呃…哇，先生，您有一个庞大的家族吗？那不错…让我帮您把东西送回家，好吗？”

年轻的军人依然保持着在部队中的良好风度，主动提出帮助。Eduardo的大脑一片空白，他慌乱的点点头，脑中全是各种想法。

在距离他的家仅有半个街道的地方，Eduardo再也按耐不住好奇，他颤抖着开口询问：“很抱歉…但您曾经参战，对吗？我看到了石河的授勋…”

“嗯？噢，是的，是的！”  
男人高兴地回答，“事实上，两个月前我刚退役。”

“请问您是在哪个部队？”

“第七中队的五小分队。怎么了先生？”

军官有些奇怪于Eduardo突然变得急促的呼吸。他努力平复着心情：“那是……抱歉…我的，我的丈夫…我的丈夫也曾参战，他也在你的队里……”

“什么？噢那太棒了！”军官挠挠头十分高兴地说，“他叫什么名字？您介意我上门拜访一下吗——我只是，只是想见见老朋友……”

“……我的丈夫是Mark，Mark·Zuckerberg.”

金发男人的脸涨红了。他慌乱地摆着手：“天啊——请您一定要原谅我，我不知道——实在是对不起，先生！”

Eduardo无力地摇摇头，看来Mark的事迹他们已经都知道了。这没什么。

Mark，当再次提起这个名字，Eduardo已经不会再有窒息般的感觉了。他的心依旧会微微泛起疼痛，但远远比不上从前。现在而言，Mark对于他更多像是一段回忆，一段人生旅途中不可或缺、最重要最精彩的道路，是组成他的一部分。

而他现在要做的，就是带着属于他的这部分，继续向前走下去。继续他的生活。

他努力挤出一个微笑：“没关系——如果您愿意随时欢迎上门。我丈夫生前的战友Daniel现在借住在我们的家中，他们是最好的朋友……您随时可以来拜访他，我想你们一定也有许多话要说，”

令他意外的是，金发军官的脸色一下变得奇怪起来。

“怎么了吗？” Eduardo注意到这一点，迷惑地问道。

“呃……不，我想我一定是听错了，或是记忆混乱…”

金发的小伙子有些犹豫地挠挠头，然而朴实善良的天性让他忍不住再次开口：“很抱歉，但我只是想确认一下——您刚才说的Daniel，是Daniel Atlas对吗？J.Daniel Atlas，那个孤儿？”

Eduardo皱皱眉，他并不喜欢最后一句话的直白，并且即便在一起生活了几个月，Eduardo仍然不知道Daniel的全名。然而面前的退伍军人显然十分纯朴，只是单纯地提出一些区别性的特征而已。所以他叹口气：“是的，没错——怎么，难道你们队里有很多Daniel？就算有，Mark也不可能与每一个的关系都那么好，成为生死之交吧？”

“呃，问题恐怕就出在这……是这样的，”金发士兵不自觉地皱起眉毛，似乎在努力回想从前的事情：“据我的了解，Zuckerberg与Atlas并不怎么亲近……无意冒犯，但您的丈——尽管Mark与任何人都不怎么亲近，”

对方想起来了Mark已经离世的消息，急急地刹住车转变了称呼：“但是，在部队里Mark似乎与Daniel格外不对付……他们之间总有一股很奇怪的气场…并且从不说话交流，就连在战场这样危险的地方也是。”

“我们部队里出来的人常说，彼此愿意将生命交付与对方，但我并不认为同样的话适用于他们身上——尽管他们近乎分享着同一张脸，从没有人弄混过两个人，Daniel和Mark太不一样了……并且从他们的相处方式来看，比起战友他们更像是，更像敌人。战场上的死敌。”

“Daniel是一个很活跃的人…他会在晚饭后的娱乐时间给我们变魔术或是说几句俏皮话什么的，而Mark…Mark更多地是坐在一旁思考自己的事，或者趴在桌子上写信、看书……他似乎比较，隔离（isolated）。”

也许是Eduardo脸上的表情太过难看，金发士兵急急地开口补充：“很抱歉说了这么多…总之我只是想告诉您，起码在我看来，Daniel与Mark绝对称不上生死之交。”

死寂逐渐蔓延开来。他们走到了门口，年轻的军官将东西放在门廊上，礼貌地冲面色僵硬的青年点点头：“日安，先生。”

金发男人离开了，留下Eduardo一个人在门口，久久伫立。

**********************************************

这太荒谬了。Eduardo这样想道，Daniel亲口带来了消息……他对Mark是那么了解，他告诉Eduardo有关Mark的每一件事都是那么真实、那么令人信服，他仿佛能够看到做着这一切的Mark……

这不可能。对方一定是在说谎。

可是为什么呢？他们从未见过彼此，而那个金发军官是那么善良…他为什么要骗自己呢。

那么，他一定是记错了。就是这样。战争总会对人带来损伤，他的精神状态也许并不好。何况Daniel对Mark的了解……除了好友，还有谁会对另一个灵魂如此了如指掌呢？

……敌人。

最终，Eduardo压下心中的种种不安。他推开门进家，将袋子里的食物一件件放好。他取出食材，将新鲜的鸡肉腌好并煮到半熟，裹上面包糠炸至金黄。他切好秋葵、煮好冷却四季豆、将鸡蛋、生菜、西红柿与紫甘蓝摆好，磨上黑胡椒与欧芹。他在烤好的牛肉与土豆上撒满迷迭香。他打开一瓶红酒，准备好雕刻精美的透明玻璃杯。

随后，他独自坐在沙发上，等待着Daniel。

最近几周的时间，Eduardo已经习惯了Daniel的日常。他的作息并不规律，外出与回家的时间总是随时变动。然而，他永远准时出现在饭桌上，温和地与Eduardo交谈分享这一天的经历，或是随便聊一些趣事。

但今天，直到快八点，Daniel才带着一身夜露回来。

“抱歉，Edu——天啊，发生了什么？Eduardo？你在吗？”

“你去哪了？”

Eduardo意识到自己的声音又变得冰冷高亢，仿佛他们第一次见面那样。

“噢，感谢上帝。我以为你出去了或是——为什么不开灯呢？”

Daniel打开了开关，什么都没有发生。电灯泡烧坏了。

黑暗中很难看到对方的动作，Daniel耸耸肩，自觉地去拿出一个灯泡打算换上。尽管Eduardo比较高一些，这类哪怕有一点点危险的工作，Daniel总是亲力亲为，不让Eduardo承担。

窗外响起闷闷的雷声，随后是密集的雨滴击打着玻璃、屋檐甚至树叶的声音。不知道什么时候下起了大雨。

灯泡闪烁几下，跳动着火花，最后顽强地亮了起来。新换的灯泡功率有些低，昏黄的灯光无法照亮整个屋子，因此室内仍然有些阴暗。

雨一定是早就下了。Eduardo看得一清二楚，Daniel的身上湿透了，水珠顺着他半长的头发一滴一滴滚落，脚下聚集了一滩水渍。

“Edu？你还好吗？”

Daniel看上去有些担心，而Eduardo最终摇摇头低声说：“我很好……饭做好了。”

餐桌上比平常安静了不少。Daniel依旧讲述着他今天的一切，他去了哪，做了什么……然而很快，他注意到Eduardo的漫不经心。于是他优雅地放下刀叉：“发生了什么，Edu？介意与我分享吗？”

Eduardo半垂着眼，无意识地用叉子戳着盘子里的食物：“不，没什么……”

但很快，他仿佛下定了决心，推开面前的东西抬起头注视着对面：“我今天回家的路上遇上了一个人……一个军官。他也曾参加过石河战役。”

他关注着对面人的表情，Daniel看上去似乎十分感兴趣：“噢，是吗？他叫什么名字？”

“……我不知道，太仓促了…我们没有过多的交谈。”

“好吧，那么他长什么样，现在住哪？我真希望能见见他们——任何人都可以。”

“嗯……是个金发男人，个子比我高一些，大概高一两英寸…很健壮，右腿看上去受过伤。”

Daniel脸上的表情很快平静下来：“噢，我想我知道了——Jack·Johnson，金色寸头，大个子的家伙……他有授勋，对不对？奖励他在最后一次战斗中歼灭了数量众多的敌人。很英勇的表现。”

“是的，是的…我想我们说的是同一个人。”  
Eduardo犹豫地开口：“我想…我本来想邀请他回家让你们叙旧，但是他说了一些话，让我感到有些不安…”

“是吗，”Daniel的表情依然平静：“他说了什么？”

“别想了，那只是…可能只是随便说的。”  
Eduardo小心地开口：“我想知道，Daniel，他在部队中与Mark…与你跟Mark的关系怎么样？”

“不是很好。”  
这次，Daniel很快地回答：“他跟我们——更像是陌生人。我们的性格完全不一样，说真的，如果不是在一个队里，也许我们都不会得知彼此的姓名。”

“噢，好吧……”

“Edu，”  
Daniel抬起眼看着对方：“我想知道，他究竟说了什么让你会感到不安？”

“呃…跟你说的差不多，”Eduardo有些尴尬地小声嘟囔：“他说…他说你在部队里跟Mark的关系并不很好，比起好友更像是死敌——我知道这很愚蠢！”Eduardo急忙补充道，但是Daniel没有让他继续说下去。

军官举起手中的酒杯若有所思地说：“我想我明白了。Edu，这一切是误会。Jack…Johnson与Mark跟我都不相熟，而我相信你比我更了解Mark，他会讨厌什么样的人…Johnson简直完美地踩到了Mark的每一处雷区，四肢发达，头脑中仿佛都塞满了肌肉，相信手里的枪胜过相信自己……这都是Mark对他的评价。”

确实，Eduardo想，这听上去简直就是Mark再世。

“而我，我虽然没有Mark的反应那么激烈，但同样无法欣赏Johnson的某些举动……他会在部队里因为与人打赌而做出许多蠢事，包括打架、斗殴。”

“像我之前说的，Johnson与我们并不相熟……而我猜他做出的所谓我与Mark不和的猜测，是根据我们日常的训练得出的。在训练场上我跟Mark确实像对手一样竞争，但我认为那是一个军人应该做的。一切都是为了以后的战争，因此我们都不会在训练场上留情。”

“至于其他…我承认自己跟Mark完全不同，我们的性格并不一样，但也许那正是我们成为好友的原因。没有两个人能做到完全相同，就像拼图一样，互补有时候才是最合适的，不是吗？”

最后一句话彻底让Eduardo放下了心。他跟Mark同样性格不合，Mark过于理性，而他骨子里的拉丁血统让他不知道什么时候会释放热烈的情绪。Daniel的叙述很完美，天衣无缝，并且完全正确。

“是的，Daniel……我知道这很愚蠢，我只是，可能又想到Mark了……”

“那没什么Edu，”

Daniel突然站起来，向他走来。军官握住他的双手，掌心的温度似乎要将Eduardo烫伤：“我希望你明白…我答应过Mark会照顾好你，这是我的职责，我会用生命来实现它，无论付出什么代价。”

太近了。Eduardo能够感受到Daniel的呼吸喷在他裸露的手腕上。然而对方依旧紧紧攥着他，半跪在Eduardo的双膝之间，钴蓝色的眼睛紧紧仰望着他：“下次如果再遇到这样的事……我希望你能第一时间告诉我，好吗？没有什么顾虑的……”

“在我心中，你已经是家人，也是在这世界上唯一对我还有意义的人。”

“我永远，永远不会抛下你。”  
Daniel轻声说道，从这个角度Eduardo甚至能数清他纤长浓密的睫毛。

Eduardo不记得自己是如何回应的了。他胡乱说了些什么，随后逃也似地飞奔回楼上房间。

即便从未回头，他仍能感觉到，那双燃烧一般的钴蓝色眼睛一直落在他的身影上。

当天晚上，Eduardo做了一个梦。

梦里的内容让他羞于描述，他只记得自己在房间中，他的丈夫Mark回来了。Mark身上还穿着笔挺的军装，带着被授予的军衔与荣誉勋章。

他感受着粗糙的面料滑过他的皮肤，冰冷坚硬的金属制品抵在他chì luǒ的rǔ tóu，激起一阵战栗。

Mark修长的手指滑过他每一寸//肌//肤//，爱//抚//他，亲wěn他，进//入//他……

“wardo……”

他听见身上人压低了声音叫他，于是他急切地给出回应。他迫不及待地伸出手搂住对方的脖子，疼痛与快//感一并传来，泪水顺着眼角滑落。他喃喃自语：“Mark…我好想你……你这个混蛋，为什么要抛下我一个人…”

“Edu…”  
身上的人叹息般开口：“我永远，永远不会抛下你。”

当他转过身，身上人变了。棕色卷发变成深褐色的半长直发，脸上蓄着淡淡的胡茬。

钴蓝色的眼睛深深凝视着他。

Eduardo惊醒了。

还是深夜。拉开的窗帘透过屋外的淡淡星光，暴雨还在倾盆而下，如此大的雨势，上一次还是出现在Mark离家的前一晚。

他感受到//身//下//传来冰冷滑腻的触感。Eduardo将头埋在两膝之间，听着自己紊乱的心跳，一夜未眠。

第一次，他重新感受到活着的意义；在Mark离开后的第一次，他的心真正为自己跳动。

这让他痛苦、无助、愤怒绝望……又充满了希望。

随后，Eduardo听到隔壁传来低沉模糊的歌声。

“I'm so lost at……wars didn't bring me back..."

"Home...how can I be home again...oh love.."

"...when she left that day...."

"Along with her she took my heart."

…………

银白色的月光重新照耀在两个人身上，月亮，孤独的月亮，独自散发着光；也许繁星的陪伴能够抚平一些寂寞。

泪水撒满了Eduardo的面庞。

眼泪无法治愈伤痕。

上帝也无法抚平内心的痛苦，没有什么能够将他从无尽的悲伤中拯救。没有人能挽回战争带来的伤痛。

* 然而那些使国家变成人间地狱的东西，恰恰是人们试图将其变成天堂。

爱。  
爱是枷锁，爱是自由，爱是矛盾冲突，爱是深陷泥潭，只为将对方托起，送向天堂。

而他只是在恳求，祈祷，希望，哪怕只有一次

他能够在痛苦与悲伤中，拥抱月光。

**********************************************

Daniel变得更加难觅踪迹了，他甚至不再出现在餐桌上。Eduardo每天见到他的时间变得越来越短，次数越来越少。

Eduardo本应对此感到庆幸，他并没有想好在那一次气氛诡异的交谈过后，他该如何面对Daniel。

但他的心从未归于平静，甚至一天比一天焦灼。恐惧与不知名的慌乱无助充斥着Eduardo的内心。

他依然怀念Mark，然而现在，他想起Daniel的次数越来越多。他开始逐渐意识到，Daniel的存在究竟意味着什么。

那也是他生命中必经的旅程，一段属于他的特殊经历。

…………

加州迎来了雨季。倾盆的暴雨与龙卷风同时来袭，而Eduardo没法离开。

已经快晚上九点了，而Daniel还没有回家。

持续了两天的大雨带来闷热的天气，同时也已经带走了九个人的生命。树木在颤抖中倒塌，房屋在战栗。

在下一道闪电劈下来，点燃半个天空后，Eduardo心中的恐惧到达了极点。

他不敢想象发生了什么，有可能发生了什么。

他只能在心中一遍遍向上帝祈祷，带着绝望。

不要再从他身边带走任何人了。

他流着泪轻声祈求。

当他听见门口传来声响，Eduardo几乎是瞬间跳了起来，跌跌撞撞向着声源方向扑去。  
他的脸色苍白得像鬼一样，眼瞳亮得惊人，仿佛两团火焰。

他还没看到任何人影，然而急切绝望的声音已经先一步发出：“Daniel……Daniel！”

“……我在这。Edu，我在这。”

是Daniel。浑身湿透的人站在门口，用惊奇但柔和的目光看着Eduardo：“发生了什么？……”

当他看到Eduardo脸上的表情，Daniel沉默了。他最终过去将Eduardo搂在怀里：“没关系的Edu，我在这。”

“我永远，永远不会抛下你。”

感受到怀中人的颤抖，Daniel将人小心地转过来。

他捏住Eduardo的下颏，带着极致温柔与热烈，将嘴唇凑过去，贴上对方的温热。

他们的呼吸彼此交融在一起，再也没有分离。

当Eduardo终于回过神来，他分开——还带着不稳的喘息。

暴雨让一切电力停止了运转，窗外只有不时的闪电带来光源。

他看着Daniel从怀中掏出一个小巧的盒子，打开，然后单膝下跪。

“Eduardo·Saverin——”

…………

他伸出手，拥抱自己的月光。

**********************************************  
Daniel·Atlas从封闭的室内走出来。他选好了婚礼的地点与牧师，刚刚去付了定金——一切对Eduardo都是保密的。

他顺着街道往家走，也许过一段时间他会告诉Eduardo，他在纽约买下了一栋临湖的别墅。当然，得在Eduardo准备好了的时候告诉他，不过也许他应该提前开始筹备……他希望家中的一切装饰都令Eduardo开心，并且他有自信劝说对方搬过去。

然后，在狭窄的巷口，他被人堵住了。

一个穿着破旧军装、浑身脏兮兮的人，留着长长的卷发，看上去像是刚从地狱爬回来。

那个人凑巧与他有着相似的面容。

…………

“你以为自己在做什么，Atlas？”

Mark将人堵在巷口，冷冷地注视着对方。而比他脸上恐怖的表情更令人害怕的，是手中握着的一把枪。黑洞洞的枪口直直地指向对面的人。

“你偷走了我的爱人——用如此卑劣、下作的手段！”

Mark生不如死地度过了过去的时间。确实，炮弹落在了他所处的战壕，然而也许是老天的安排，他的旁边有一个防空洞。他及时钻进了洞里，然而余波令他陷入长时间昏迷。然而他无比确信，在他昏过去的前一秒，他眼睁睁看着一双与他一模一样的钴蓝色眼睛看到了他的动作。

当他醒来，南军已经抓住了他。Mark成了俘虏，遭受着与他同族人的折磨。

他还是想办法逃了出来。战火在到处被点燃，而他则想尽一切办法归队——然而大部队已经开拨至下一战场。

于是他又向家的方向离去。他经历了种种颠簸流离，辗转磨难，并且，整个过程中他发誓，如果不是想着Eduardo，他的爱人，他永远不可能做到。如果不是与Eduardo团聚的想法，Mark早就死在路上了。

然而当他回到家，当他踏上熟悉的土地，他看到的是自己的墓碑，以及，爱人再婚的消息。

愤怒在他从路人口中听到Daniel·Atlas的名字后到达了极点。Eduardo没有背叛他——这点他可以肯定。Atlas那个满嘴谎话的表子，那个混蛋，那个他在军队中最厌恶、最憎恨的人用甜言蜜语蒙蔽了Eduardo，欺骗了所有人！

而现在，他要让对方用性命偿还。

“下地狱去吧。”  
他刻薄地咬紧了牙齿，带着报复的快感将枪口对准了与自己宛若双生的对方。

枪响了。

Mark的大脑一片空白。他低下头看着血液泊泊流出，染红了地面。

他从来不知道Daniel拔枪的速度如此快，反应那么敏捷，并且准确地射中了他的要害。

在生命最后的时刻，他不甘地看着对方慢慢向他走来。混蛋Atlas漫不经心地朝躺在地上的他笑笑：“You know…you should have stay dead. "

“真可惜，可我并没有让你杀死我的打算……我在部队的绰号可是魔术师，亲爱的。”

“那么，再见了，亲爱的Mark。”

Daniel恶意地补上一句，好整以暇地看着Mark的瞳孔渐渐扩散，在痛苦中不甘地挣扎。

Eduardo……

Mark心中最后一个单词涌上来，随后，他失去了意识，永远地闭上了眼睛。

…………

Daniel带着一身的血迹回到了家中。

“不！天啊——Daniel！发生了什么？！”

Eduardo惊慌失措地扑上来检查他丈夫的身体状况，浑身沾着鲜血的人几乎要令Eduardo发疯。尽管Daniel再三强调自己没有受伤，Eduardo仍然在亲手检查过后才放下心来。

“怎么回事Daniel？你要吓死我了——”

Eduardo死死抓着Daniel的手臂，大大的棕色眼眸里写满了焦虑。

“放松亲爱的…我没事，但如果你再这样下去我的手臂可能就要骨折了。”

在这样的情况下Daniel依然开着玩笑，“先让我坐下…噢，咖啡！正是我需要的——好了好了，蜜糖…”

感受到胳膊上的力度更大，甚至要掐入自己的肉中，Daniel终于投降般举起双手：“是这样…我出了门，本来想要去你最喜欢的那家法式甜品店买可颂，他们快要关门了——但在巷子里遇上了一个小偷，嗯…也许叫强盗更为合适。”

“他带了一把刀，逼我交出身上的一切——我本来打算这样做，但最后他甚至要求我脱下结婚戒指。”

“幸好我还保留着配枪的习惯……于是我掏出手枪，趁他扑上来之前在他的腿上来了一下——我一定是这几年生疏了，不然本来可以将他抓住的。”

Daniel还没来得及说完就被Eduardo扑了满怀。巴西青年的身子不断颤抖，声音低沉得可怕：“Daniel……听好了，下次如果再遇到这样的事——我认真的！你给我仔细听好，即便对方要你脱下身上全部的衣物，我希望你照做，听到了吗？无论他想要什么…给他就好了，你明白吗？”

“嗨，嗨……放松，我的玫瑰，”  
Daniel有些意外于Eduardo激烈的反应，他轻轻拍着对方的背：“别这样——我不是好好的吗？你的丈夫曾经在战场上活下来，他对付得了几个强盗……”

说到这，Daniel将头深深埋在Eduardo的颈窝，谁也无法从外部看到他的神情，但他知道，自己此刻的面部表情也许只能用阴冷形容。

Daniel轻轻开口：“何况，谁让他想要抢走属于我的东西呢？”

“Daniel！”

Eduardo愤怒地抬起头，他的眼睛中甚至蓄起了热泪：“你不能——你不明白！我不能承受…我不能再承受失去的痛苦了！答应我……答应我好吗？”

“好的，好的甜心，”  
前任军人投降般举起手，忽然将Eduardo打横抱起向卧室走去：“我向你保证……下次遇见这样的事我会被抢到光着身子回来。”

“Daniel…你这个混蛋！”

Eduardo软绵绵的呵斥显得毫无威慑力，但他仍然拽着对方的领子：“我认真的！明天——最好现在就去报警！直到那个人被抓到为止！”

“蜜糖，让可怜的警官安宁一个晚上吧，并且……”

Daniel居高临下地看着他的丈夫，对方眼中的泪甚至还没有完全散去。他粗暴地扯开衬衣：“并且，我现在更想把你//拷//起来。”

…………

Daniel搂着昏睡过去的爱人，在手中把玩着Eduardo的一缕棕发，满意地想着。

现在，林荫道旁，军人墓冢中那块洁白的大理石碑下，那漆黑的棺木中再也不是空落落的、仅有一块金属铭牌了。

主啊，原谅我的罪过。

我不为所犯下的一切罪行后悔，我只遗憾，自己未曾早些拥抱自己的月光。

请让我承担地狱的烈火

让他进入天堂

然后，在黑夜与白昼的交界边缘

让我们再度相逢

——————————end—————————


End file.
